Video recording is becoming a ubiquitous activity with the advances in digital technology. Certain cameras, often referred to as “Action Cams,” which are used for capturing video while doing sports such as cycling, skiing, snowboarding, etc. are becoming increasingly popular. Such cameras can be attached to a helmet, handlebar, or other object and give users a hands-free ability to capture continuous video. In addition to capturing video, users are able to record sensor-data during the activity, such as accelerometer, gyroscope, global positioning sensor (GPS), and altimeter data. Such sensor-data can be recorded by the camera, or by using a separate device such as a smartphone or sensor pack. These additional data can be used to provide additional information about the video such as the path taken during a bike-ride, or can be used to help the user identify moments of interest in the video.
Subsequent to recording of an event using a camera and additional sensors a user may decide to view the recorded video on a user device such as a computer display, notebook, or tablet device. The user may additionally be provided with other captured information such as a physical path traveled during the recording of the data. However, viewing video and other recorded information may provide a less than ideal experience for the user, especially when the display device presents a small viewing area.
Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques and apparatus to solve these and other problems.